1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved fishing rod holding and supporting device and more particularly, a fishing rod holding and supporting device including a tubular receiver pivotally connected to a V-shaped stand member whereby the fishing rod holding and supporting device with the tubular receiver which contains a fishing rod can rotate to retract a fish. Advantageously, the V-shaped stand member can be driven into the ground or sand or mounted on the deck of a boat.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of fishing rod holders are known in the art. Generally, most commercial fishing rod holders include a pointed tip and a V-shaped head extending from the pointed tip. Recently, most conventional fishing rod holders include a tubular receiver for receiving the fishing rod and a stake pivotally connected to the tubular receiver and a spring connected to both the tubular receiver and the stake for automatically lifting the fishing rod. Also, the conventional stake is provided with a screwed bolt and nut for attaching the stake to the wood pole, the deck, and the like. Such conventional fishing rod holders are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,729 to Miyamae, U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,968 to Gould, U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,775 to Mondares, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,802 to Gutierrez.
However, such conventional fishing rod holders suffer from a number of problems such as, for example, they is complicated in structure, expensive to manufacture, and difficult to use. Furthermore, they do not have double functions whereby the fishing rod holders are supported both on the ground and on the floor or deck of a boat. Also, they are inconvenient to transport or hand carry.